


kiss in the kitchen like it’s a dancefloor

by altarrias



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, also leon has great arms pass it on, antoni porowksi voice, kissing in the kitchen is actually something that can be so intimate, thats it it’s just them making breakfast and making out, them being gay and in love for 1.6?k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altarrias/pseuds/altarrias
Summary: “morning,” leon greets, as the other presses a kiss into the crook of his neck. he flips the pancake on the stove.“g’morning,” raihan murmurs back, voice deep and scratchy. his lips brush leon’s skin as he teases, “woke up to make me breakfast? how sweet, babe.”
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 160





	kiss in the kitchen like it’s a dancefloor

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo i’m back bitches ! this is a deleted scene from a diff fic that i’m probably not gonna post and i wanted to get it out of my drafts ✌🏽 anywya i have a lot of feelings about morning kisses  
> hope u all enjoy !  
> \- aani 🥰
> 
> title from sunflower vol.6 by harry styles

it’s 10 am, and leon is making chocolate chip pancakes.

leon hates mornings. he doesn’t remember the last time he voluntarily woke up before 12 pm. a bit of a doozy, huh? he really should be annoyed at his stupid circadian rhythm, but it’s hard to be when he feels raihan’s chin is hook over his shoulder and arms wrap around his waist.

“morning,” he greets, as the other presses a kiss into the crook of his neck. he flips the pancake on the stove.

“g’morning,” raihan murmurs back, voice deep and scratchy. his lips brush leon’s skin as he teases, “woke up to make me breakfast? how sweet, babe.”

leon snorts. “nah, this is all for me. i was craving breakfast food.” he actually had been in the mood for it, but all these pancakes really are for raihan. he’d also impulsively made an omelette.

bemused, he turns to meet crinkled brown eyes. raihan still looks a bit sleepy, like he’d maybe just rolled out of bed to find leon, and he has a faint pillow crease on his cheek. sunlight from the open windows shines behind him, and he looks so  _ gorgeous _ leon can’t breathe.

raihan closes his eyes and tilts his head, and leon cups his jaw and leans in. it’s a small and sweet good morning kiss, the best kind. (although leon also thinks the  _ good night  _ ones are the best, and the  _ you’re such a dork  _ ones too, and also the sweet giggly ones at 3 am, and - well. too many good contenders for  _ best types of kiss.  _ he’ll think about it later.)

it’s quiet except for the music that plays from the kitchen’s bluetooth speaker, soft but audible enough for leon to catch the lyrics. he recognizes the tune, humming against raihan’s lovely smile. their pokémon are outside their pokeballs, sprawling across the raihan’s humongous living room couches. 

they pull apart and sort of sway together, arms wrapped around each other. he thinks raihan is saying something.

“didn’t catch that, babe.”

“did you add chocolate chips?” he asks. leon snorts.

“yes. i’ve never seen you eat a non chocolate chip pancake in your entire life.” raihan makes an agreeing nose. “can we make out now?”

“what about breakfast?” raihan pretends to pout, because he’s a shit, but he tugs him closer with a hand around his arm. leon opens his mouth to talk, but raihan interrupts, “you can’t make some dirty joke about eating something else.” he closes his mouth.

“rude.” he trails his hands down the length of raihan’s shoulders and back, reaching to grip his waist instead. “stop talking.” he leans up to kiss raihan, slow and deep. 

“when have i ever stopped talking,” the other replies. it’s true. leon’s tongue is in his mouth and he’s still talking.

“literally  _ never _ .” he curls his tongue over raihan’s little fangs and he feels a hand tighten around his bicep. he subtly flexes (yes, he’s showing off for his boyfriend, sue him), and raihan makes a small noise that drives him  _ insane. _

“ _ fuck _ .” 

leon smirks. “stop looking so smug,” raihan snaps, not a single ounce of heat in the words. “it’s just-“ he squeezes again.  _ “wooh.  _ y’know?”

he tightens the firm grip on raihan’s hip. “we should measure your arms one day.” leon considers it. that would be kinda fun actually, but maybe  _ later, and not when they’re making out.  _ he scrunches his nose, and instead leans forward to kiss at the long line of his neck.

he nips lightly, and can hear a sharp inhale above him. he grins, then with a little bit of teeth,  _ sucks  _ at the dark skin.

raihan  _ moans. _

“fuck,” leon grits out, turning them around so he’s pressing raihan against the counter. he’s sure his grip will leave marks on raihan’s hips, and the skin on his neck is already fading from bright red to something vaguely purple. 

raihan sees him staring, and presses two fingers into the mark on the side of his neck. his eyes flutter, a smug grin forming, and leon pulls him down roughly. 

the sweetness from earlier hasn’t disappeared completely, just on the back burner for now. leon kisses him rough and slick, and they’re not quiet anymore. 

“you drive me insane,” raihan groans. leon presses his hips harder into the counter with his own, pressing lips farther down his neck and feels the other man  _ shake.  _ “i d-don’t even know what -  _ mm -  _ to do with myself around you. you’re the worst thing to happen to me.” instead of replying to that, leon leaves a bruise on a straining tendon of his neck. he pulls back to look at it, satisfied.

_ “fuck.”  _ raihan throws his head back, mouth open and leon grabs his chin to look at him.

his face is blushed pink, and lips bitten red, chest heaving. his eyes are blown and intense, and leon thinks he gets raihan’s whole  _ capturing the moment  _ thing. (a picture couldn’t ever do him justice, though.)

raihan closes his eyes, then opens them and smiles, sweet and sexy and beautiful all at once. arceus, leon loves him. 

“i love you,” he murmurs. “so fucking  _ much.”  _ he grips at the back of strong, lean thighs and groans. “fuck, i think your legs are the best part about you.”

raihan snorts. they’ve had this conversation before, multiple times. “my personality?” he suggests. “my heart? any other contenders?”

leon considers. “your neck, maybe. you have a gorgeous neck.”

“you sound like a vampire.” he rubs their noses together. they laugh, loud and happy. the need from before still courses through his blood, and their hips are still pressed together closely, but it’s nice to feel raihan’s breathy laughter against his mouth.

“i love you too,” raihan says quietly, smiling. he’s such a sweetheart, god.

“i’d be worried if you didn’t,” leon replies cheekily. raihan pinches his arm in retaliation.

he moves forward to kiss him again, because how can he not? raihan’s mouth opens easily for him in a familiar movement.

leon grips tighter at his thighs, then murmurs, “get ready.” raihan opens his mouth to probably ask, but he instead groans,  _ “fuck.” _

leon picks him up, long legs wrapping around his waist smoothly, and sets him on the counter. it’s harder to reach his mouth like this, but he has  _ much  _ better access to his neck and collarbones, which was the goal.

“holy fuck,” raihan breathes. “that was  _ hot.”  _ this isn’t new - leon can practically bench press him - but raihan’s reaction is always an ego boost.

the gym leader tends to subtly lose weight during the duration of the gym challenge, and his collarbones are prominent. leon kisses the sharp dip of it. “you’re losing weight.”

“you sound like your mom,” he retorts, tucking an unruly strand of purple hair behind his ear. 

leon grimaces. “can we not talk about her?” the other man snorts.

“you said it first,” he says, pressing a kiss to leon’s frown and opening his mouth. leon pulls him even closer, and loses himself in the slick-sweet taste. 

raihan tastes like mint toothpaste and waking up together and spontaneous make out sessions before breakfast and absolute, unconditional  _ love _ . leon hungrily reaches deep for more, more,  _ more. _

he lets out a small, unintentional sound. raihan’s legs wrap even tighter around his waist.

“you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” raihan says breathily. “arceus. who would i be without you?”

leon hums. he kisses the gorgeous dip of his cupid’s bow in lieu of a reply.

“i can’t imagine my life without you,” raihan continues, voice low. 

the other man listens intently, trailing his lips across his bruised throat. the beard on his jaw rubs against the delicate skin as he goes, and raihan shivers, back arching. (leon’s not sure why raihan likes his beard so much, ever since he grew it out properly. he’s not complaining, though.)

“me neither.” leon kisses his adam’s apple.

“i want you in my life forever,” he says, voice practically a whisper. his hands shake against leon’s jaw.

leon smiles, pressing kisses to his cheeks, and across the bridge of his nose. raihan laughs breathlessly, and leon knows he wants this man for the rest of his life.

“i want you in my life forever, too,” he echoes. “you should marry me.”

the other man snorts. “or  _ you _ could marry  _ me _ . anyway, we agreed next year.” 

they agreed to get married before leon’s upcoming 25th birthday in july, when leon has settled in his position as chairman. two years into dating, they’d set an exact date. it just uncomplicated the whole  _ oh god when are we going to get married  _ aspect that comes with a serious long-term relationship.

“i guess we could marry each other,” raihan says as if he’s put a lot of thought into it.

“husband,” leon murmurs, smile hurting his cheeks. “you’d be my husband.” the words feel amazing in his mouth. 

“you’d be my husband, too,” raihan echoes. 

they sit in wonder at the simple sentence, and leon leans forward to kiss the dumbstruck smile off his face. 

raihan pulls back and rests their foreheads together. eyes closed, hands gripping each other tight, they breathe.

leon whispers, “i love you.” raihan grins, and he can barely breathe with that smile so near to his own lips. instead, he presses a kiss to the crinkles of his eyes.

“i love you too.”

they giggle, mouths knocking into each other with no real intention. raihan’s smile turns into a smirk. 

“even though you burnt my pancake.”

leon looks over at the stove, where a blackened and completely indigestible remnant of a chocolate chip pancake sits. 

“shit.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !! i’d love a kudos or a comment 🥰
> 
> you can always find me on tumblr @finelineau :’)
> 
> have a lovely day ! 🥰


End file.
